


Knot Going to Break

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Play, Blood and Injury, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Marking, Rough Sex, knotting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: Six months ago, you started training under the supervision of Peter Hale. What happens when you push things too far?





	Knot Going to Break

Y/N had been training with Peter for almost six months; mostly because she wasn’t a supernatural creature, and the last thing anyone wanted, was for something treacherous to befall her. Peter hadn’t been her first choice, not even her fifth, but everyone else was dealing with their own set of issues. So, Peter it was. And she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t enjoyed it.

However, it hadn’t been that way in the beginning. Every inch of her ached, deep purple and blue bruises colored her skin, and yet, she was irritated with how gently Peter was treating her, like she was made of porcelain. She wanted to know how it was really going to be fighting for her life. But no matter how many times she asked him to, Peter flat out refused.

With a shout of frustration, she shoved Peter’s shoulders. “Come  _on_ , Hale,” she seethed.

“No, Y/N,” he ground out, teeth clenched, hands balled into fists.

“I’m not going to break.” It wasn’t the first time she had said this to him. 

Peter’s nostrils flared as he pulled in a deep breath. “You’re lying, and you know it.” Fuck, she hated it when he did that; used his supernatural sense of smell to tell when she was in a good mood or whether she had a fight with her best friend, all because there was a change in her chemical makeup, or something like that.

Y/N couldn’t help it, she pushed him again, putting everything she had into it. To her disbelief, Peter actually moved, stumbling back in surprise. “Prove me wrong,” she muttered darkly.

Peter was a blur as he moved. She was pinned to the wall in the blink of an eye. Peter’s forearm was on her shoulders, his thick legs spread and holding hers in place, his other hand holding both her wrists behind her back.

“Get out of this, and from here on out, I won’t hold back,” he promised, hot breath blasting against her sweat-dampened neck.

With a snarl, she did everything she could think of to get out of the werewolf’s grip, but Peter was too strong. His fingers were digging deep bruises, hips pinning her shifting ones to the wall, and his legs… well, let’s just say she could feel each muscle as they shifted. The breath was tearing in and out of her, pushing her breasts painfully against the wall, and she was trying really hard to focus on Peter’s promise, but it was next to impossible. Even more so when his mouth was next to her ear.

“Giving up, little one?” he breathed, lips brushing the shell of her ear in a way that made a moan bubble in her throat.

Through her teeth, she ground out, “Not a fucking chance,” and glared at him from the corner of her eye.

Peter growled in utter frustration. “You just don’t get it, do you?”

“Get what?” she rasped, still struggling against Peter.

“Until you accept that you are breakable, you’re not ready for me to to not hold back in  _any_  way.” With that being said, Peter released his grip on Y/N, but not before he pulled in a deep breath of the vanilla shampoo she used. “Right now you’re fearless,” he added, walking backward across the room.

Whirling around, Y/N started toward him. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“It is. You need fear to keep you on your toes. Fear is a good thing. It means you’re paying attention.”

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Alright, Yoda.”

With his eyes flashing cerulean, Peter growled,  _really_  fucking growled. Despite her earlier protests, the spark of fear in Y/N’s eyes was immediate, but it didn’t stop Peter’s claws from snapping out, and it definitely didn’t stop him from crossing the room in one bound, pinning Y/N against the wall… again. She squeaked as her head slapped against the wall and, on instinct, she gripped and clawed at the arm that was digging into her throat.

“Let… me… go,” she rasped, eyes wide with panic, back arching, legs scrambling.

“Or what, Y/N?” Peter demanded, his hand on her hip, claws pushing through the thin material of her workout pants. “You gonna kill me, little one?”

She winced and groaned at the prick of claws on her skin. “Somethin’ like that.” The fear rolled off Y/N in waves, assaulting Peter’s sense of smell. But underneath it all, there was a different scent, a thicker, muskier one that slid a jolt of lust down his spine.

Peter arched a brow. “You like this,” he stated simply.

“Do not,” Y/N scoffed.

The scent of arousal was so thick, Peter could taste it on his tongue. His eyes rolled slightly as he cocked his head. “You’re lying,” he purred, shoving his thigh between hers.

Crimson colored her cheeks and neck as her breathing sped up, almost drowning out the hammering of her heart. “You’re wrong,” she insisted.

“Am I?” Peter chuckled low as the tension in his arm decreased, his hand falling to her other hip.

Y/N swallowed heavily and tried to keep her body from betraying her, but it was difficult when Peter’s fingers and claws were digging into her, piercing her skin, spilling blood. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t found Peter attractive. And sure, she’d thought about it; Peter’s buried inside of her, fucking her until she couldn’t remember who she was, but it was wrong to want that, wasn’t it? He was a werewolf, after all.

 _ **Fuck it.**_  “What if you’re not wrong?” she rasped, licking her lips, and dropping her hands to Peter’s wrists. “What are you going to do about?”

The entirety of Peter shuddered, not excluding the thigh that was between her legs, hovering, waiting for permission. Y/C eyes fluttered shut and a sinful moan filled the small space between them at the contact, her slick quickly soaking through, and dampening his pants.

“I’m going to do three things,” he growled, his lips curling as raw need coursed through him. “First, I’m going to fuck you.” With his claws still extended, Peter literally tore the clothes from Y/N’s frame, and fuck, he almost came in his pants at the sight. She was fucking beautiful.

“And then what?” Y/N cooed, voice thick with desire, pupils lust blown, dusky nipples erect and demanding attention.

Peter made quick work of taking off his clothes, throwing them to the side before he wrapped a hand around his thick, twitching, weeping cock. He grab her thigh and hoisted it over his hip, tipping his so that the head of his cock was brushing against the seam of her soaked pussy, spreading her lips wide, and sliding forward just enough so that the head of his cock was inside of her. Y/N grabbed the back of his neck and shoulder, tangling her fingers in his hair, scraping red lines into his skin, gasping when he pushed himself slowly into her. She was so tight around him, he could feel every flutter, every stretch of tissue, every beat of her heart, every drip of her slick.

Finally buried to the root, Peter raised his hand, and scraped the back of his claw down her neck, and to her breast, circling her nipple. “Then I’m going to knot you so hard, you’ll black out.”

Using his shoulders for leverage, Y/N wrapped her other leg around his waist, and moaned pitifully as he sank even deeper. She shivered as Peter turned his hand over and scratched her breast, sending a jolt of pain and satisfaction through her, warming her from the inside out. Her back was off the wall, craving more of his painful touch, breasts heaving, thighs shuddering.

“And then?” was her breathy question.

Peter grabbed her ass and, with a wicked smirk, sunk his claws into the soft flesh, growling low and heavy as he was rewarded with a gush of her slick. “And then,” he started, pulling back, relishing in the way her body worked to keep his cock inside. “I’m gonna mark you,” Peter finished with a grunt, his hips snapped forward, driving her up the wall with a guttural keen.

“Gonna make it so everyone knows who you belong to,” he added proudly, hips pistoning in tight and controlled thrusts, her soaked pussy  _squelching_  around his cock, her slick dripping off his balls.

“Only you,” Y/N vowed harshly before she came. The orgasm was sudden, painful, unexpected, slamming into her like a freight train.

Peter took advantage of her arching back and latched onto her other breast, twirling his tongue around her nipple, tugging on it with his teeth a split-second before he bit her, his sharp werewolf teeth punching through the skin and tissue just outside her areola, filling his mouth with her blood. The pain and blood, mixed with Peter’s cock assaulting Y/N’s pussy, threw her over the edge until she was shattering completely around him. Y/N came with a strangled cry of his name, her hips rolling erratically. Blood spilled down her body, smearing both their bodies as Peter dragged his tongue and lips to the crook of her neck. With one more thrust, Peter’s knot swelled thick, making Y/N whine, her hands on his chest as she tried - and failed - to push him away.

“It’s alright, little one,” he growled against her neck, face and voice distorted as the wolf within broke free. “You can take it.”

Her head was shaking. “No, it’s… it’s too much,” she cried out.

“Shhhhh, shhhh,” he cooed. “Almost done, baby girl.” Peter’s knot swelled even thicker, stretching Y/N’s cunt to what felt like the breaking point.

“Knot’s too big,” she yelped, eyes squeezing shut, pushing tears from the corners of her eyes.

Peter’s chest vibrated as he groaned in the back of his throat when his balls drew up tight. “Al… most,” he sputtered, his cock twitching as he spilled into her.

The stimulation of Peter’s knot stretching her cunt wide mixed deliciously with the thick ropes of cum that filled her, and she couldn’t take it anymore. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she blacked out, a scream of raw bliss stuck in her throat.

That’s when Peter bit her, marking her as his. His teeth sank easily into her skin, tearing into the tissue beneath, blood filling his mouth until it overflowed, dripping off his chin as he struggled to swallow all of it. Even in an unconscious state, Y/N’s pussy clamped onto him, milking his cock dry. Peter growled as his beast became sated. He removed his mouth from Y/Ns neck, and licked his lips clean. He turned on shaking legs, and slowly lowered the two of them to the couch. The mess of blood, sweat, and cum would have to wait until his knot subsided.

Peter dropped a kiss to Y/N’s crown, sighing contentedly when, despite having blacked out moments ago, she snuggled closer, burying her face in his chest, and wrapping her arms around him. A smirk tugged at his lips as his head lolled back and his eyes fluttered closed. He fell asleep to the sounds of their hearts falling steadily into the same rhythm.


End file.
